Hitherto, banknote pay-out devices that pay out cash such as banknotes or coins in response to a request by a user are widely employed in financial institutions and the like.
Proposals exist for banknote pay-out devices including, for example, a banknote storage box that store banknotes, a stacking section that stacks banknotes conveyed from the banknote storage boxes into banknote bundles, a bundle conveyance section that conveys the banknote bundles, and a pay-out port that hands over the banknotes to a user. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4094242 (in particular, FIG. 1).